


heroes always get remembered, but legends never die

by Tol_Gay_Pb



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, It's been 84 yrs x10, What a life you've led Supergirl, introspective study, it's just your casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tol_Gay_Pb/pseuds/Tol_Gay_Pb
Summary: At the end of the world, we remember what we held dear and reflect on the life we led.This is my interpretation of what Kara's journey may have been, and what she would hold dear and remember in her final moments.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	heroes always get remembered, but legends never die

Kara has lived for centuries, serving and protecting the earth.

Now the Earth has died and Kara has no attachment to any one place.

Kara died with the Earth, in an effort to save as many of its residents and culture.

However, her death was truly from waiting to save the last of her culture. Using the final reserves of her strength to get into the fortress, still using that ridiculous key, even after Clark having been gone for so long.

Kara found and grabbed the holograms, having given Kalex to Connor long ago when his hero's journey off earth began.

Her most precious possessions.

She had lived a long life, having met many people, worked with many people, having loved many people, but nothing will be more precious to her than her first century and all the relationships she formed.

In her youth, choosing to ignore her slowed aging. Which she does age. Just at such a decelerated pace that it takes decades and centuries to notice age on her physical form.

She loved fiercely and lost as much. Her first family lost on Krypton, then losing her Aunt and Mother for a second time. Finding her father and learning she had lost him to madness long before. 

Her adoptive sister, Alex Danvers, her foster mother and father, Eliza and Jeremiah, all lost to time. She kept in touch with the Danver's line for a few generations before she left her civilian life behind her. Though she always made sure to keep them safe. They were family, whether they knew it or not. Kara personally found a planet and city where they could thrive. The love of science still strong generations later.

Her found father, J'onn J'onzz. Who died saving the world at the end of her first century.

Sam and Ruby, whom she kept an eye on in their lifetime and the lives of their descendents.

Winn Schott who she heard of as she grew older. He called and visited every few decades. It was nice. His aging brought her the most comfort. Her first true friend as Supergirl, and he is still around. Though, she has attended his funeral. Time is a fickle thing to the Legion.

James, who died early in her first century, only having photos and crude holograms of him, mostly keeping to 2D photos. Leaving before Lena helped her make the holograms of those who wished it.

Alex had immediately volunteered, trying to protect Kara even posthumous.

Lena was the first. 

Lena her first love. The woman she'll never forget. So much of her is in her life, even 7 centuries later.

L-Corp forever worked with Supergirl to save humanity. Crisis after crisis they were there on the front lines trying to assist her and the people of National City and eventually the whole of Earth. Only the brave and inspired joined it's ranks, keeping alive the grand legacy of L-Corp 

Her suit is still greatly influenced by the upgrades Lena left her. 

Lena, the only person Kara allowed into her heart. 

She didn't know if it was her upbringing in Krypton, or if it was because she never found someone like Lena again. But she could never bind herself to another like she did Lena.

She loved again, yes. But never where she wished to be with them forever.

Lena holds a permanent spot in her heart, willing her to continue fighting. To be the hero she always knew Kara could be, to be her hero.

Their children grew into half Kryptonians, aging slowly but more quickly than Kara. It was cruel for her children to die before she could. Yet a blessing to have had them at all. The reality being, her offspring's Kryptonian genes would dilute as the generations continued.

Her son went to Krypton in his adulthood, to reconvene with Rao and there he met a lovely man where they had a beautiful daughter to the matrix. He died before the rest of them. Her and Lena's lineage lives strong in that corner of the universe. She has kept in contact with all of them. Finding she had nothing left but time to know them all.

Her daughter stayed on Earth for the majority of her life, and she birthed a beautiful boy and girl. Quarter Kryptonians. The last generation to have her powers. Though, at a much lower caliber.

The Danver-Luthor lineage grew over 6 generations. She watched them grow up and grow old, live their lives, find and lose live, find happiness, and die.

She couldn't think of it as anything other than a blessing from Rao, to be able to love and protect so many of her family members. 

The greatest grandmother to all her lineage.

Keeping them safe, always. And being devastated when she couldn't.

She sat there with her family. Her holograms.

She had served the people of Earth for 800 years.

She outlived her cousin, her mother, her son and daughter, and many of their sons and daughters.

She knew all their names, though she never dared to write them down. Kara Luthor-Danvers died in 2083. 5 years after her beloved Lena Luthor-Danvers.

Their identities left behind by time, only those trusted knew who she had been and who she was.

After Zor-El threatened her great-great-great-grandchildren in conjunction with Braniac 9, she left her civilian identity behind. Linda Lee was her final human identity.

She was then only Supergirl to the Justice League. And the Leagues afterwards. They were her family of heroes. Who she fought and bled with. She laughed and cried with. Having a civilian identity was the greatest danger to her family.

After 6 centuries, it became difficult to track Kara Luthor-Danvers and her family.

Most didn't know she had children, having conceived via matrix. Neither her or Lena ever carried, but they did adopt. Or at least that's what the public believed.

She closed her eyes as she heard the sound that ended her first life. The one that began her down the path she found herself on now. The path she had now found herself at the end of. A world cracking. Here, surrounded by her friends, her family, and her lover. She finished uploading it all to a private server in a place only accessible with her blood.

If her elongated life had taught her anything, it was that it only kept going, and she would be remiss if she lost what was left of her first precious life. Not transferring them until now, because she wanted to be surrounded by her first life, her most carefree and happy life. 

Here as she felt the world teeter, she smiled. Having left her tears behind in her 5th century.

Everyone she cared and cared for her knew this was where she intended to be when the world ended.

She was the protector of Earth and its people.

To those that it mattered to, they knew. They knew she would never stop and could not be stopped when it came to saving it. Not even death could stop her.

But here in its final moments, she only thought of the people she loved. Surrounded by their smiles and one by one disappeared as they transferred away.

She walked over to the final one left, Lena. Her best friend, her confidant, the mother of her children, the love of her long life. She motioned to caress her translucent cheek.

"753 years is an awful long time to wait. Will you continue to wait?"

The holograms of Lena smiled tenderly and warmly began, "Alwa-" before she too was transferred away as the roof of the Fortress of Solitude began to cave in. Pieces of crystal began to strike her weakened form, bludgeoning her until she laid crushed beneath it all. Having drifted away to a long sleep after being knocked out by a falling slab.

The world began to crack and crumble in rebellion to centuries of overuse. A world destined to fall but kept alive much past it's expiration date.

Those watching on the colonies planets away watched the darkened world of browns and grays begin to show light through its cracks. The core exposing itself and igniting what was left of planet Earth. The light began to overwhelm the surface, becoming red and brilliant before it begins to fall apart. Explosions bubbling all over the surfaces of before they began to combust.

A precaution taken by the engineering groups in charge of the Earth's destruction once it's death began. Atomized explosions designed to nullify as much large debris as possible, leaving smaller pieces to be destroyed before they jettisoned away in the initial destruction.

The final sunset of the Earth as the core quickly began to go out, the shadows of pieces as Earth becomes lost to the starry background. 

The final machine whirring, as the erratic flotsam remains of Earth began to come to a halt, staying approximately within Earth's old vicinity. 

An artificial gravity generator, strong enough to reign in the death of the Earth, as one final explosion of light emerged from the remains.

Designed to slowly release asteroids into the depths of space to be slowly destroyed or collected for resources.

L-Corp's final service to the Earth.

Somewhere in this new asteroid field lay Supergirl. Caught in the final moments of Earth. Rumors of her final trip range from her trying to save a species of wolf thought extinct decades ago, to Supergirl trying to keep the Earth together through pure will and strength.

Each story became more wild than the last, but they all ended the same.

Supergirl died a hero to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! It was a concept that refused leave me after hearing the lyric featured in the title, from "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At the Disco. 
> 
> I wrote this months ago with out any intention of posting it for other people, ready to let it sit in my Google drive with all the others, for the rest of time!


End file.
